Secretos
by Marin Silivant
Summary: Albus Dumbledore ahora esta solo, sin padres y con dos hermanos que mantener y un futuro brillante que nunca vera... a menos que alguien lo saque de ese destino... aunque las consecuencias pueden ser peores que los beneficios...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta historia es la primera que escribo de Harry Potter y de hecho es la respuesta a un reto que le pedí a mi querida amiga, ojala logre complacerla y espero que a muchos mas les agrade

Aquí están las condiciones y la respuesta a ello. Gracias Jenny por darme el empujoncito.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pareja: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald.

Palabras: Accidente, odio, remordimiento

Nota: Esta historia contiene cierta información que esta en el ultimo libro de la saga y datos de algunas paginas como harrypotterla y harrylatino, se las recomiendo.

CAPITULO 1: ODIO

El aire se pasea a placer por el pequeño poblado al suroeste de Inglaterra, se podía sentir como la magia era esparcida por este por todo el lugar, y como no serlo si la mayoría de sus habitantes tienen esa magia consigo mismos.

El Valle de Godric es uno de los poblados donde conviven una variedad de magos y hechiceras, una comunidad que se protegen mutuamente, y como todo lugar mágico mantiene innumerables secretos, unos llenos de gloria y valentía, y otros oscuros y misteriosos.

Un lugar muy renombrado por ser la cuna donde nació el famoso Godric Gryffindor, uno de los fundadores del prestigioso Colegio de Hogwarts, como también Bowman Wright, inventor de la snitch dorada, entre muchos magos más.

En vísperas de una terrible tragedia una familia llego a vivir en aquél poblado buscando un poco de lo todos llegaban queriendo, seguridad en un mundo que los había tratado duramente. La familia Dumbledore había llegado sin mucha ceremonia al lugar, una familia que sufría entre tragedias, tragedias que parecían no terminar.

Un joven alto de complexión delgada miraba de manera fija la lapida de una tumba en el pequeño cementerio que se encontraba detrás de la iglesia del lugar, estaba parado e inmutable sin importarle la lluvia que lo empapaba en aquella noche. De cierta forma prefería ese clima, ya que la lluvia disfrazaba fácilmente las lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos azules, la frialdad del agua se deslizaba por su cabello cobrizo siguiéndolo hasta la altura de los hombros.

El verano para él no podía ser más frió, estaba ahí simplemente porque aun podía, porque de ahora en adelante ya no podría hacer muchas cosas… De ahora en adelante le habían arrebatado repentinamente las ilusiones de juventud, porque ya no podía ser un joven que comenzara a forjar su madurez, ahora y en esa noche tenia que madurar y olvidarse de si mismo, porque ahora dos personas dependían completamente de él.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore miraba atentamente el grabado en la lapida, Kendra Dumbledore… la muerte le había quitado más que a su madre, le había quitado las ilusiones de una brillante vida por delante… la suya.

La lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche debían terminar, por lo menos en el cielo, ya que en los corazones casi nunca se va tan fácilmente.

Albus abrió los ojos sin mucho animo, se encontraba recostado en su cama aunque difícilmente había dormido bien, ese día debía ser el inicio de una gran aventura más sin en cambio él lo veía como el día de comenzar una condena. Después de todo recién graduado como el mejor alumno en Hogwarts no esperaba nunca ser llamado a su casa por la muerte de su madre.

Hubiera preferido pasar recostado toda la vida, pero sabía que debía levantarse.

En unos días tuvo que aprender lo que debía en varias semanas, hacerse cargo de sus hermanos, una tarea que nunca tomo en consideración y que hasta cierto punto una responsabilidad que su madre le quitaba para dejar el tiempo libre en sus estudios. Ahora había logrado con esos conocimientos un trabajo preparando ingredientes y pócimas, una tarea que le brindaría el dinero necesario para mantener a sus hermanos y a la vez, el tiempo necesario para hacerse cargo de su hermana menor.

Con unos cuantos movimientos de su varita había conseguido servir el desayuno, su hermano no tardo mucho en levantarse y comenzar a comer, el silencio era mortal entre ambos, no había palabras que decir, el luto los cubría en una relación de indiferencia.

Aberforth era menor que su hermano por tres años, pero podían ser confundidos con gemelos fácilmente, y aunque físicamente eran muy parecidos, no podía haber personas más diferentes. Él no compartía la pasión de Albus por el conocimiento, solo le importaba una cosa, Ariana.

Ariana era la menor de los hermanos, una chica de aspecto frágil, que aparentaba una edad mucho menor a la suya, a diferencia de varios chicos de su edad, esta no asistía a la escuela.

- Hoy iré al callejón Diagon, tengo que llevar un pedido… - dijo de forma casual Albus

- Eso es otro pretexto para salir – mascullo sin mirarlo su hermano

- Debo llevarlo…

- Podrías mandarlo – dijo Aberforth esta vez enfrentándolo - ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que no soportas estar aquí? ¿así pretendas que regrese tranquilo a la escuela? Sabiendo que en cualquier oportunidad te vas…

- VOY a entregar el pedido y además necesito más material que no puedo pedir, tengo que buscarlo para saber después a donde pedirlo – dijo Albus interrumpiendo a su hermano – Además a un te falta terminar tus estudios, tienes que estar conciente de que es muy importante

- ¿importante? Más importante que tu familia – comento volviendo a su desayuno – Yo no soy como tu, deja de esconderte en los libros

- Gracias a esos libros es que puedo sacarlos adelante, ¿Cómo pretendes cuidar y mantener de ella cuando yo falte? – Albus comenzó a subir la voz a manera de reproche

- Querrás decir cuando te hartes y te vayas – respondió de manera brusca

Ambos se miraron de manera desafiante, pero el silencio fue cortado cuando notaron la presencia de la menor de ellos entrar a la habitación, esta los miraba atenta con sus grandes ojos azules, su cabello era largo y sujetado por un moño, en su rostro se veía la preocupación de haber escuchado a sus hermanos pelear. La miraron sin poder decir nada y volvieron a tomar compostura.

- Ariana, quieres algo del callejón Diagon – dijo amablemente Albus

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Aberforth, Albus la miraba atento, su pequeña hermana era la que más pesaba en él como responsabilidad, quizá las cosas serian más fáciles si ella estuviera en condiciones de ir a Hogwarts.

Se levanto sin mucha ceremonia levantando sus platos, se acerco a ella para besarla en la frente, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de nada… solo era el destino.

En poco tiempo Albus ya se encontraba caminando por la gran calle atareada de gente llevando una caja utilizando un conjuro que la hacia volar junto a él, no pudo evitar detenerse al pasar por Flourish y Blotts, una librería repleta de libros hasta el techo con infinidad de temas, desde hechizos sencillos hasta los últimas investigaciones sobre la magia. Por un momento estuvo tentado a entrar, pero estaba conciente de que si lo hacia perdería la noción del tiempo y lo ultimo que necesitaba es que Aberforth lo utilizase de pretexto para no regresar a la escuela.

Camino directo a su destino, la botica Slug & Jigger, no era el lugar de sus sueños para trabajar pero lo necesitaba. Al entrar al lugar ya se percibían los diferentes aromas que estaban impregnados en la tienda, esparcido por el suelo se podían ver los ingredientes amontonados en barriles o canastas, raíces secas, plumas, escamas, colmillos, todo lo necesario para cualquier poción.

Albus se acerco al mostrador y dejo la caja, un brujo viejo de poco cabello se acerco a recibirlo, abriendo y examinando la mercancía.

- Vaya Albus, siempre antes de lo previsto, tienes un gran talento – el anciano le extendió una bolsa que al caer sobre el mostrador se escucho el tintineo de las monedas – este trabajo no esta a tu nivel ¿Por qué no…?

- Necesito regresar pronto – interrumpió el joven paseándose por la tienda como buscando más productos – no me gusta desatender a mis hermanos ¿podría darme la nueva lista para ver que necesito?

- Muy bien – dijo revolviendo su mostrador – Se que aun estas en fase de duelo, pero debes seguir adelante, esa actitud de desesperanza terminara por enfermarte y ninguna poción podrá curarte – Termino por extenderle un pergamino

- Muchas gracias por su preocupación – respondió educadamente mientras revisaba el papel – creo que aun tengo estos ingredientes, yo le enviare un mensaje si necesito más

- Toma en cuentas mis palabras ¿si? No tienes porque cargar el mundo en tus hombros

Albus solo le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento sin mucha emoción al despedirse, no quería discutir sus palabras con él, no podía comprender la situación que ellos tenían, claro que debía cargar toda esa responsabilidad, porque no había quien más lo hiciera… aunque odiara eso.

Paso nuevamente por Flourish y Blotts, sintió como si le calara el alma ver a la gente dentro, no pudo reprimirse más, quizá adquirir un libro o dos de segunda mano que lo mantuviese actualizado.

Al entrar casi pudo sentir el brillo de sus ojos que debió haber reflejado, no había experiencia más mágica para él que el hambre de conocimiento, y estaba ahí, como un niño en una dulcería después de una larga y estricta dieta.

- Albus – escucho que le llamaron

- Señora Bagshot – miro sorprendido a la mujer que se les acercaba

- Querido muchacho – palpo a Albus - ¿Cómo han estado tu y tus hermanos?

- Bien gracias – trato de contestar lo más convencido – Disculpe que llevo prisa – dijo más bien para evitar más preguntas y retirarse

- Pero muchacho ¿no vas a comprar nada?

- No, solo pase a ver, con su permiso

Albus salio del lugar rápidamente, sabía que aquella vecina solo quería ser amable, pero su madre les enseño que era mejor evitar a las personas, después de todo no podían entablar una relación sincera con ellas, debían proteger su secreto familiar.

Camino pesadamente repasando sus sentimientos, se sentía atrapado, deseaba encontrar alguna manera de poder desarrollarse, de escapar de la responsabilidad de sus hermanos… sentía odio, era la palabra más adecuada, odio hacia su madre por morir, odio a su padre por cometer el homicidio de tres muggles que le hicieron encerrar en Azkaban, y odiaba la ignorancia de aquellos muggles, que dicen ser humanos pero no saben respetar la diferencia entre su mundo y el mundo de la magia… ¿Por qué alguien con los dones que él poseía y su brillantes debía de ser consumida por aquella familia?

Se sentía atrapado, amargado, consumiéndose por la amargura… no había otro nombre para lo que sentía, odio…

Al aparecerse en su casa la encontró hecha un desastre, algunas de las cosas tiradas o rotas, de inmediato supo que había sucedido y busco de prisa a sus hermanos, Aberforth estaba en la habitación de Ariana al pie de su cama mientras la miraba dormir.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto de inmediato

- Se altero – contesto sin mirarlo – se puso nerviosa y no pudo evitarlo

Albus noto que su hermano parecía tener la mano lastimada, trato de acercarse pero Aberforth se levanto

- Saldré un rato, ahora es tu turno – dijo con acidez en su tono antes de salir

No pudo detenerlo, Albus miro con un suspiro a su hermana mientras se acercaba a ella, sabia que había ocasiones en que no podía evitar alterarse, era natural al reprimirse de esa manera en algún momento tenia que explotar y no era su culpa. Paso su mano sobre su frente para hacerle un cariño, se cercioró de que estuviera bien dormida antes de retirarse.

- _Reparo_ – pronuncio mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia lo destrozado

Se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones y se froto con sus dedos las sienes de la frente, se sentía cansado, pero cansado psíquicamente.

Antes de pensar en otra cosa, escucho los picotazos sobre el cristal de la ventana, reconoció de inmediato la lechuza le abrió y le dio un pequeño bocadillo de agradecimiento mientras tomaba de su pata el pergamino y un pequeño sobre que traia.

_Querido amigo:_

_Lamento muchísimo que no pudieras acompañarme en el viaje, realmente se que te abría encantado y espero que estés bien, pero no olvides que la familia importante también._

_En cada lugar que visito pienso que esto o aquello te gustaría, estoy en busca de algún detalle para ti, quiero encontrar el perfecto._

_Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, pero te mando algunas fotos, si quisieras algo de alguno de los lugares que teníamos planeados no dudes en pedírmelo, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea._

_Tratare de mantenerme en contacto._

_Muchos saludos de tu amigo_

_Elphias Doge_

Termino rápidamente las escasas líneas para después hojear las fotografías junto a estas, en ella podía ver a su siempre amigo de la escuela saludándolo afectuosamente desde lugares que él había planeado también visitar. No estaba conciente hasta ese momento del dolor que le provoco renunciar a ese viaje… eso hacia que su pecho se hundiera más en las mortificaciones y resentimiento.

Una desesperación comenzó a producirse en él, la necesidad de salir huyendo de todo, de solo ver por él y su desarrollo. Era un joven que tenia mucho que dar, ¿Por qué nadie comprendía eso? ¿Por qué todos trataban de que aceptara su desdichado infortunio? ¿Por qué? si él era capaz de hacer tantas cosas increíbles ¿Por qué debía desperdiciar su talento atendiendo a hermanos que se veía no tenían un futuro que él podría logar?

Se quedo meditando las preguntas que sabia no tenían respuesta, y estaba conciente que cada vez que pensaba en ello se amargaba más, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba encontrar algo que lo alejara de eso, porque también temía que ese odio que comenzaba a surgir en él alcanzara y lastimara a otras personas… como a su hermana…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: REMORDIMIENTO

Un nuevo día aparecía en el valle de Godric, Albus solo trataba de cumplir con sus funciones diarias… preparar el desayuno, discutir sobre la educación con Aberforth, atender y tratar de que Ariana estuviera tranquila, darse tiempo de trabajar en pociones que no eran ningún reto… y así sobre llevar su día con quehaceres y discusiones...

Después de terminada la cena, se dispuso a leerle a su hermana, a esta le gustaban mucho las historias y los mimos, aunque Albus intentaba ella siempre parecía ponerse más difícil con él.

¿Qué te gustaría leer hoy? – se atrevió a decir, al ver que había pasado un buen día sin incidentes

Aber prometió leerme La historia de los tres hermanos – respondió la joven mientras se recostaba en cama

Bueno, ¿puedo leértela yo? – pregunto de manera amable y sonriente, como si se tratara de una pequeña de seis años

¿Aber ya no quiere leerme? – pregunto con preocupación

Claro que quiere, pero yo también quiero, además él pronto se ira a la escuela

Trato de decirlo de la manera más amorosa y tranquila pero vio su fallo al notar la tristeza en su rostro.

¿Él se ira y ya no me querrá como paso contigo?

¿Qué dices? Si tu eres mi más grande tesoro

Eso no es cierto – dijo la pequeña desviándole la mirada – Donde esté tu tesoro, también estará tu corazón, y tu corazón no esta en esta casa

Los ojos de la pequeña comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Albus trato de acercarse para consolarla…

¡DÉJAME! – grito fuera de si

De forma instantánea una jarra de cristal con agua que se encontraba junto a la cama estallo en pedazos

Ariana calma – dijo con suavidad intentando de nuevo acercarse

¡DÉJAME! – volvió a exigir

Los trozos de cristal se dispararon por la habitación sin control. Albus ignoro los gritos y abrazo fuertemente a su hermana a pesar de sus golpes y llanto, siempre con paciencia esperando que pronto se tranquilizara… y así fue después de unos minutos, termino por cansarse y abrazarse a él…

Soy un monstruo – dijo entre suspiros después de su llanto

No lo eres, eres un ser maravilloso con increíbles dones, no temas

La chica solo negaba con la cabeza mostrando su incredulidad a las palabras de aliento de su hermano, solo se tapo la cara y continúo su llanto…

Minutos más tarde, Albus salio de la habitación de su hermana dejándola dormida, al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro muy hondo, la preocupación surco todo su rostro.

Camino hacia el patio de su casa, esperando que la frialdad de la noche tuviera algún efecto positivo en él. Se paro en medio del césped sin estar muy conciente de sus actos…

Debes haber hecho un gran hechizo

Escuchó que alguien le decía, las palabras le hicieron regresar abruptamente a la realidad alterándolo un poco al saberse observado

¿Qué dice?

Por tu aspecto – continuo – te ves cansado y un poco maltratado, casi como si hubieras peleado con un dragón

La voz misteriosa era proveniente de un joven de cabellos rubios y rizados, se acerco de manera segura a Albus que no pudo evitar examinarlo con recelo. Se veía joven, como de la edad de su hermano, su aspecto daba el reflejo de su autoconfianza, además de tener una mirada muy penetrante, por un momento se sintió intimidado.

Tú debes ser Albus Dumbledore, soy Gellert Grindelwald, sobrino nieto de Bathilda Bagshot, estoy de visita

Albus solo logro aceptar el saludo que le extendían, se sintió un poco desprevenido por la presentación.

¿Y bien? ¿ganaste?

¿de que hablas?

De tu batalla, ¿cuando menos ganaste?

No he peleado con nadie – Albus se sentía extrañado, ¿tan mal se veía?

Bueno, supongo que hacer dormir a tus hermanitos debe ser todo un reto – Gellert debió ver la cara de confusión de Albus pues continuo – Lo deduzco por el libro de cuentos, supongo que encargarse de hermanos menores debe ser pesado, mi tía me ha hablado un poco de ustedes.

Ahora si que se sentía expuesto, un completo extraño que le estaba descifrando en unos segundos cosas que pretendía esconder, estaba descuidando sus actos, ni cuenta se había dado de que aun tenia el libro que pretendía leer en las manos.

Es tarde – dijo Albus tratando de controlarse – mucho gusto en conocerte, pero debo entrar

Si también me comento sobre eso – continuo el extraño sin hacer caso de la educada despedida – los Dumbledore siempre tratan de esquivar a los vecinos, pero no te preocupes, no pienso inmiscuirme en tu vida, solo quise venir a conocer al premio anual de Hogwarts que impresiono a todos con sus exámenes ÉXTASIS

Una pizca de orgullo broto en Albus que le hizo detener su retirada y voltear

¿Dónde estudias? – pregunto

¿Yo? – dijo casualmente mientras se acercaba nuevamente – Solía hacerlo en Durmstrang, pero me expulsaron – la expresión tan calmada sorprendió a Albus – No entendieron mi mente visionaria, incomprendida como muchas de las mejores ideas, ¿creo sabes a lo que me refiero?

Con una mueca Albus expreso su total acuerdo con él, vaya que si sabia lo que es ser incomprendido. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que alguien dijera algo, ambos se encontraban analizándose.

Y dime – dijo al fin Albus - ¿Qué harás ahora que fuiste expulsado?

Viajar, será mucho más enriquecedor aprender de la experiencia que de los libros, además tengo interés en cierta búsqueda

¿Búsqueda?

Si debo aceptar que ese es mi propósito aquí, ¿Has escuchado de los hermanos Peverell?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Aberforth los encontró, miro a ambos con intriga y a la vez con cierta desconfianza. Entro a la casa mirando con desaprobación a su hermano.

Me retiro – dijo forzadamente Albus – vuelvo a decirlo, mucho gusto en conocerte

Igualmente – dijo al fin aceptando la despedida

Ambos estrecharon manos nuevamente, Gellert le siguió con la mirada y una sonrisa en su rostro, Albus pudo sentir su mirada sobre él pero no volteo, entro a su casa con cierta satisfacción en el pecho. No estaba seguro porque, pero conocer al chico le hizo sentir bien, tener un contacto con el exterior como si nada hubiera cambiado.

¿Y ese quien es? – pregunto secamente Aberforth mientras observaba que se retiraba del jardín

Es sobrino de la señora Bagshot

¿Qué quería? ¿curiosear como todos los vecinos? Sabes lo que decía mamá

Pero ella ya no esta – respondió duramente Albus – yo estoy al cuidado de ustedes y debes de confiar en mi criterio de que se lo que es mejor

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Albus se sentía nuevamente seguro de sus actos, el reciente encuentro le hizo recordar mucho de los logros académicos y que gente desconocida le admiraba, él podía conseguir ese respeto también en su casa.

¿Ahora te pondrás en plan de nuestro salvador Albus? ¿ahora somos tu prioridad? – cuestiono desafiante su hermano

Escucha Aberforth, no tengo porque sentir remordimiento de nada de lo que he hecho, he logrado mucho gracias a mis habilidades y a mis aspiraciones, y si tengo que estar en contra tuya para sacarlos adelante lo haré

Ambos hermanos se miraron con decisión, Albus sentía la preparación y confianza que siempre experimentaba cuando le cuestionaban sus conocimientos, Aberforth lo miraba escéptico, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era lo que más prefería.

Es tu nueva actitud para hacerme regresar a Hogwarts

¿Qué prueba quieres? ¿una Promesa Inquebrantable? La haría gustoso, moriría antes que permitir que cualquiera de ustedes sufriera

Aberforth no pudo percibir ni una pizca de indecisión como había pasado días antes, esta vez no discutió más, confió en darle a su hermano el beneficio de la duda.

No necesito ningún hechizo, espero poder confiar solo en tu palabra – dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación

No podía sentirse más satisfecho, con un halago hecho por un extraño había recuperado un poco de su confianza y logrado que su hermano no le reprochara más e hiciera que le remordiera la conciencia, se sentía realmente bien, como no lo había sentido desde que salio con honores del colegio.

Al día siguiente la rutina volvió a abordarlo, Aberfoth se encargo de los cuidados de Ariana, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella antes de regresar a la escuela. Albus sintió la necesidad de volver a ver a Gellert, la pizca de curiosidad por un tema nuevo lo volvía a hacer sentir vivo.

Se topo fácilmente con él en cuanto se acerco a la casa de Bathilda.

Ignotus Peverell – dijo en cuanto lo vio – vivió aquí hace muchos años, su tumba esta en el cementerio

¿En serio? – Pregunto Gellert al escucharlo, se acerco a él con satisfacción dibujándose en su rostro – Llévame a verla

Antes debes decirme tu interés en él, cual es tu famosa búsqueda

Gellert sonrió ampliamente ante la curiosidad de Albus, camino para acercarse, Albus sintió nuevamente ese nerviosismo, la presencia del extraño era diferente a la que hubiera conocido, y eso lo hacia sentirse un poco intimidado.

Muy bien, es un trato

Caminaron juntos por el poblado, antes de contarle su historia, platicaron un poco acerca de la escuela y las diferencias de enseñanza.

Durmstrang es famosa por su tendencia a las artes oscuras ¿Es cierto? – pregunto Albus

Magia negra, magia blanca, al fin y al cabo magia. Eso de la línea entre el bien y el mal es asunto de percepción, todo depende de que es para ti "malo" o "bueno"

Maldiciones de tortura no es algo que mucha gente catalogue como bueno, pero estas desviando el tema ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en Peverell?

Primero quiero saber algo – Dijo Gellert cerrándole el paso de la caminata a Albus - ¿Qué tan dispuesto estas a descubrir y defender los secretos de la magia?

Albus se quedo extrañado, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Una broma?, pero la mirada del chico frente a él no le indicaba eso, tenia cierta chispa de vivacidad... pensó su respuesta sabiendo que quizá de ella dependerían ciertas cosas.

Soy capaz de indagar hasta las ultimas consecuencias pero también estoy dispuesto a defender mis creencias

Muy bien – Sonrió nuevamente, Albus noto que esa sonrisa le daba cierta aprobación que le satisfacía – Supongo que conoces "La historia de los tres hermanos"

Si, donde tres hermanos le piden objetos a la muerte para escapar de ella

La Varita de Saúco, la piedra de la resurrección y la capa de invisibilidad – dijo Gellert deteniéndose frente al cementerio – ¿qué harías si te contara que esos objetos son reales?

No hay magia tan poderosa

En eso te equivocas querido amigo, he investigado, he rastreado... la varita de Saúco es la que mas ha aparecido en la historia. Los hermanos de la historia son los hermanos Peverell, claro que no se les presento precisamente la muerte pero las reliquias son reales

Albus camino hacia el objetivo principal meditando en las palabras que había dicho, reliquias tan extraordinarias no podían ser real, una varita de Saúco una varita invencible, una piedra de resurrección capaz de traer a la vida a los muertos y una capa de invisibilidad...

Así que aquí es – expreso Gellert al estar frente a la lapida, una piedra bastante maltratada

¿crees que creeré una historia tan fantástica? – dijo al fin escéptico Albus – Es solo una historia de niños

¿Quieres pruebas? Bien, tu me trajiste aquí, pero te apuesto una lagrima de Fénix a que en ella esta el símbolo de un triangulo con un circulo dividido.

Gellert se veía notablemente excitado, Albus lo miro confuso pero se acerco a la lapida. Con su mano tallo un poco el moho que se había formado sobre las esquinas que apenas dejaba ver el nombre... sorprendido lo encontró...

Escucho la alegría de su compañero al verla, pero él estaba confundido... no podía ser real, varias veces había estado en aquel cementerio en esos días... en ningún lugar había escuchado de una historia así... Debía de ser una broma, objetos tan poderosos no podían existir...

Esto es perfecto, cada vez estoy mas cerca, podré realizar mis planes

No puede ser real, es ilógico... – balbuceaba

¡¿Por qué?! Solo porque nadie lo sabe... los muggles no saben de nuestra existencia y eso no nos hace menos reales que ellos... y debo decir, mejores que ellos.

Debo irme – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para salir de esa situación

Pero Albus, este es un gran descubrimiento, seremos famosos

Albus se levanto volviéndose a excusar por atender a sus hermanos y camino lo mas aprisa posible. Pensó que quizá lo seguiría pero no fue así, no lo detuvo.

Al llegar a casa se ocupo de sus quehaceres, trabajo y todo lo que necesitara su atención. Termino todo y no podía dejar de pensar en la historia de Gellert, ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Si existieran artículos tan poderosos como para... como para revivir a los muertos...? No pudo resistirse, comenzó a revisar todos los libros que poseía, quizá alguna vez lo leyó y no le dio importancia... si era verdad algún vestigio tenia que haber en la historia...

No se inquieto por los reproches de su hermano por estar investigando como loco, la noche no mitigo su interés... y para su sorpresa encontró algunas pistas que encajarían con la fantástica varita de saúco... menciones de magos muy poderosos con "la varita del destino", la "Astilla mortal"... podrían ser coincidencias...

Medito para si... quizá solo eran casualidades, su imaginación tratando de creer que podía ser cierto...

Se exalto a escuchar el golpeteo en la ventana, era Gellert que lo saludaba desde fuera.

Ya puedes creerlo – pregunto apenas entro al lugar

Es que es demasiado increíble

Pero es verdad, imagina lo que se puede hacer con tanto poder... No quiero presionarte, pero juntos podríamos lograr ser los amos de la muerte

Albus lo miro aun confuso, pero en sus ojos encontraba seguridad. Tenia poco de conocerlo pero sentía una gran tranquilidad con él, su gran confianza en sí le era confortable... y ahí estaba dedicándole nuevamente una sonrisa que le daba satisfacción, al principio lo comparo con la que le producía la aprobación de sus superiores, pero él no era superior, simplemente... se sentía feliz al verlo sonreír, al hacer o decir algo que le hacia sonreírle así.

¿por qué quieres esas reliquias? – pregunto de inmediato - ¿cuáles son tus planes?

Un "Nuevo Orden Mágico" – dijo acompañado de ademanes por su emoción – Con las Reliquias en mi poder, sería el mago mas poderoso y así dar una vida mejor a todo el mundo mágico

¿Una vida mejor? – pregunto nuevamente escéptico

Claro, piensa... ¿por qué siendo superiores tenemos que esconder nuestro mundo de los muggles, por ejemplo? Incluso podría crear un orden que englobe a ambos, nosotros dominando incluso podríamos mejorar su vida... ¿Has visto las barbaridades que hacen según sus curanderos? Son unos carniceros... son como bestias que hacen atrocidades por su ignorancia...

Una parte de Albus estaba en total acuerdo con él, bien sabia de las atrocidades que eran capaces de hacer por ignorancia, su familia había sido victima de ello; pero a la vez estaban sus valores, una dominación por poder no era buena... no, no lo verían bien...

Son muy altas ambiciones, mucha gente no lo aceptará

Por eso necesito tu ayuda, para encontrar las reliquias de la muerte y con ello seremos invencibles, nada nos detendría – Gellert hablaba con determinación pero aun notaba indecisión en Albus – Solo imagina ¿Tu que harías?

Podría ser libre... – dijo sin meditar

Se arrepintió enseguida de su comentario, como si hubiera dicho algo inaceptable, pero Gellert no se sorprendió como otros hubieran hecho... en cambio, sonrió de nuevo

Imaginas tanto poder...

Ambos se sonrieron, como si al fin hubieran encontrado alguien que los comprendiera, alguien que no les reprochaba, ni trataba de cambiarlos... una persona con la que congeniaban perfectamente...

Pero la sombra del remordimiento nublo nuevamente la luz de Albus... Aun estaban sus hermanos...

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Gellert con genuina preocupación

... – Albus quería responder, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, quería decir tantas cosas... - ... yo... No puedo... No debo... tengo una familia que cuidar

Pero no tienes que renunciar a un sueño por eso. Tu hermano se ve en edad de ir a la escuela y...

Es que no es solo eso – Albus no resistió, camino para poder sacar todo lo que tenia en si – Me encantaría tener esas reliquias... una varita poderosa, una piedra... con la piedra podría revivir a mis padres y así no tener esta responsabilidad... no tener que lidiar con ellos y poder ser libre, pero no puedo buscarlas por eso... porque no soy libre

Oye – llamó acercándose a él – Yo te ayudaría... te lo digo, seriamos un equipo, no hay nada que dos mentes brillantes como nosotros no puedan resolver... ¿O me vas a decir que el mejor alumno de Hogwarts no puede con esta aventura?

Se sintió extraño viéndose apoyado de la mano de Gellert, pero se sentía con confianza, ¿por qué no? No había nada que se propusiera que no lograra... y ahora que lo conocía, ya se sentía dueño del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, primero que nada una disculpa por tardarme tanto… mi compu estuvo en cuarentena obligatorio… pero ya esta aquí. El final… bueno de hecho pondré un pequeño epilogo después de esto.

Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias Jenny por darme el empujoncito, ahora yo te reto a que hagas una continuación con esto, que partas de aquí para una historia también de estos personajes. Con las palabras:

Amor – Vergüenza – Satisfacción

Bueno espero sus comentarios… solo me resta decir… feliz año nuevo…

CAPITULO 3: ACCIDENTE

Algunos días pasaron, y cada vez Albus y Gellert se hacían mas unidos, ya no solo comentaban lo que planearían con las reliquias, en ocasiones también platicaban sus anécdotas.

Lo hacían siempre que tenían oportunidad, Albus trabajaba mientras Gellert estaba aun lado de él, si tenia que salir al callejón Diagon lo acompañaba y aprovechaban para investigar datos entre la gente y la librería. Aunque el tiempo nunca les era suficiente, ya sea por la señora Bagshot, por Aberforth o Ariana, tenían que interrumpir sus charlas por actividades que los requerían, mas a Albus que a Gellert.

Albus sintió como poco a poco la gran bolsa con piedras que tanto le pesaba se iba vaciando, como todo lo que le abrumaba resultaba cada vez más simple siempre y cuando Gellert estuviera apoyándolo.

Pero cuando él no estaba los problemas se volvían complicados, Aberforth aun amenazaba con respecto a la escuela y eso era el punto de partida del plan de ellos. Una vez que su hermano regresara a Hogwarts seria más fácil su búsqueda.

Perdona Albus – comenzó a decir Gellert una noche cuando los demás estaban dormidos – tengo que hacerte una pregunta y ojalá me respondas

Albus se puso un poco nervioso, pero tenía confianza en él más que en su persona.

¿Por qué tu hermana no asiste a Hogwarts?

No esperaba la pregunta, y eso se reflejo en la sorpresa que le hizo desviar inquieto la mirada a su amigo y levantarse del lugar que compartía con él en la mesa. Sabia perfectamente que en varias ocasiones había constatado el respeto que tenia por parte del chico, si Albus se negara a hablar del tema él no insistiría, pero ya estaba cansado... necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara.

Gellert lo miraba con paciencia mientras su compañero caminaba a mirar por el pasillo, se cercioraba de que sus hermanos estuvieran dormidos, para luego regresar y sentarse frente a él. Fácilmente noto el cansancio en sus ojos cuando lo miro...

Ella... no esta en las mejores condiciones para controlar sus poderes... – comenzó a decir haciendo una pausa entre las palabras, pero Gellert no tenia intenciones de interrumpirlo – Se que mucha gente piensa que ella no tiene magia y que procuramos tenerla encerrada por la vergüenza publica pero eso no es cierto.

Hace mucho años ella, como todos los niños, no sabia controlar sus poderes, y... en una ocasión en nuestra antigua casa... se encontró sola con unos jóvenes muggles... no se muy bien que sucedió... – las palabras se escapaban de él entre sus pensamientos y recuerdos... – Yo... recuerdo que estaba muy emocionado por haber recibido mi carta de Hogwarts.

Ese día no sabía que había pasado... Ariana había salido de la casa sin avisar y no sabíamos nada de ella... papá salió muy preocupado a buscarla... Yo quería que el regresara temprano para poder empezar a planear mis cosas para ir... Salí a buscarlo impaciente pensando que salvaría a Ariana de una buena reprimenda...

Escuche barullo en uno de los callejones de la colonia, me impacte mucho cuando la ví... maltratada... lastimada... y con una expresión de terror en su rostro que me helo la sangre... yo... solo me paralice... solo pude reaccionar al escuchar gritos...

Mas profundo en el callejón estaba mi padre sosteniendo en alto su varita... su rostro estaba deformado por el odio que expresaba... tenia acorralado a esos muggles y uno yacía en el suelo... me aterre aun mas al ver una maldición salir de su varita e impactar a sus victimas...

Albus se detuvo un momento, no podía mantener la vista de su compañero, se levanto tratando de no perder la compostura, pero Gellert percibió fácilmente el dolor que emanaba de aquellos ojos azules.

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue tomar de la mano a mi hermana y correr... jalarla y correr... creo que casi la arrastre pero llegue con desesperación a mi casa... ya no supe muy bien que paso... estaba en shock.

Mi padre fue llevado a Azkaban por haber matado a esos chicos... Mi madre siempre estuvo firme ante nosotros, pero Ariana tardo varios días en estado de shock, mamá no quiso llevarla a San Mungo por temor a que nunca saldría de ahí... se mantuvo firme en cuidarla... pero ella es muy inestable, nunca se recupero... tiene arrebatos de magia que fluyen de ella... fue uno de ellos lo que termino por matar a mi madre...

Hasta ese momento Albus se giro nuevamente a Gellert, sus ojos retenían fuertemente las lágrimas que obligaba a no salir. Imagino que lo vería con lastima... pero le reconforto un poco la mirada de serenidad de su amigo. Se levanto y camino hacia él, lo tomo de los hombros y le sonrió dulcemente.

Solo con ello pudo sentir el apoyo de Gellert, en sus ojos leyó un orgullo que él le expresaba y en la sonrisa que lo alentaba...

Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, y aun haces tu mejor esfuerzo. No tienes nada por que sentirte culpable – dijo Gellert confirmando las percepciones de Albus – No puedes ser responsable mas que de tus propios actos

Albus no pudo seguir conteniéndose, se inclino para poder abrazarse de Gellert y dejar las lágrimas reprimidas, y no fue rechazado. Ya que ninguno se atrevió a interrumpirlo, el abrazo duro varios minutos. No hubo palabras, solo sentimiento.

Después de esa noche, sintió que se había quitado el peso de mundo que cargaba en sus hombros. Pero la realidad se obstinaba en nublar su felicidad, Aberforth seguía revelándose contra él y sus órdenes, pasaba horas sin saber que hacia mientras Ariana le exigía tiempo para cuidarla. Solo hasta la noche se sentía tranquilo porque era cuando lo visitaba Gellert.

Las platicas sobre las reliquias y sus planes se hacían cada vez mas apasionadas, conforme acababa el verano, en unos días Aberforth se iría a Hogwarts y podrían comenzar con esos planes. Albus comenzó a tomar mas enserio el plan de Gellert, lo veía cada vez más factible de ser realizado.

Pero aun teniendo e poder de la varita, habrá mucha gente a la que no le parezca nuestra revolución – comentaba Albus – Necesitamos plantearlo de un modo que nadie pueda negarse.

¿Enmascararlo?

No exactamente, más bien darle presentación, algo con lo que todos se sientan identificados.

Todos alguna vez han tenido una mala experiencia con los muggles, ya sea por que están afectados o como yo, que vemos lo ignorantes y peligrosos que son para nosotros y para ellos mismo – dijo Gellert con pasión en sus palabras

¿Un dominio por su bien? – reafirmo Albus

Si, hay que hacer que todos entiendan esa idea

¿Cómo lo hiciste en Durmstrang? – comento burlonamente Albus

Habían logrado un nivel intimo de relación, Albus tenia la confianza de decir lo que pensaba y Gellert igual, sabían bien que no serian juzgados... es mas, serian comprendidos y alentados.

Ese fue tu error allá – continuo – no supiste plantearlo

Pero ahora te tengo a ti – dijo sonriéndole pícaramente.

El reloj de la sala dio las campanadas indicando la media noche, Albus se levanto desgano como siempre que su alrededor detenía sus platicas

Te veré mañana – Dijo Gellert sabiendo que era hora de irse, mas que nada para que Albus descansara – Tenemos que plantear eso

Claro – respondió sonriente

Muy a su pesar debieron fijar un límite a sus charlas, había días que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y le impedía realizar sus quehaceres. Gellert tuvo que ser el que pusiera el límite para su salud, ya que Albus prefería quedarse sin energías antes que perderse una de sus charlas.

Albus subió por las escaleras repasando con interés la plática con su amigo, desde sus ideas hasta la nueva relación que había logrado con él. Era una relación muy diferente de la que hubiera tenido con algún otro conocido. Con Gellert podía hablar de cualquier cosa, desde anécdotas hasta curiosidades de la magia, tenían su gran plan entre manos y lo mas importante, podía hablar con él de su familia y sus frustraciones, y Gellert siempre lo escuchaba sin tratar de aconsejar o de consolar, simplemente estaba ahí para él.

No dejaba de pensar que solo por haberlo conocido estaba satisfecho de haber sido obligado a estar ahí, de haber seguido con sus planes de viaje, quizá nunca se hubiera topado con él. El que muriera su madre había traído algo de bueno... un gran mal por un bien mejor...

Eso es... – dijo para si mientras acababa de cambiarse para dormir

Bajo enseguida mientras repasaba la idea en la cabeza... todo por un bien mayor... cualquier cosa era pasada por alto u olvidada por un beneficio mejor...

Rápidamente tomo pluma y pergamino y comenzó a escribir, era muy tarde y poco educado salir así de noche, dejando a sus hermanos, pero tenia que decírselo de inmediato. Termino su nota y la leyó para asegurarse de comunicar lo que había pensado, tomando en cuenta también sus comentarios para no hacerlo sentir desplazado en el plan.

_Gellert: _

_Tu punto de vista de que la dominación del Mago es POR EL PROPIO BIEN DE LOS MUGGLES... ese, creo yo, que es el punto crucial. Sí, se nos ha dado el poder y sí, ese poder nos da derecho a dominar, pero también conlleva una responsabilidad para con el mundo. Debemos acentuar ese punto, será la piedra angular sobre la que construiremos. Donde encontremos oposición, que seguramente la habrá, esta debe ser la base de todos nuestros contraargumentos. Tomemos el control POR EL BIEN MAYOR. Y seguir a partir de eso donde encontraremos resistencia, debemos usar solo la fuerza necesaria y no más (ese fue tu error en Durmstrang). Pero no me quejo, por que si no hubieras sido expulsado, nunca nos habríamos conocido._

Estaba emocionado, no había aportado mucho a los planes hasta ese momento, y lo hacia de un modo importante, estaba por firmarlo, pero se sentía motivado... Realmente sus planes podrían realizarse e incluso habría un mundo mejor para Ariana en su nuevo orden mágico. Estaba tan inspirado que en su firma sustituyo la "A" de su nombre con el símbolo de las reliquias... esa podría ser su nueva firma de ahora en adelante, como símbolo de un renovado Albus.

No logro conciliar el sueño después de haber mandado una lechuza con la nota, estaba excitado con la idea de que ya no serian solo planes vacíos, ahora tenían una base para hacerlos realidad.

Recibió con emoción la lechuza con la respuesta, desenrollo el pergamino casi templándole las manos de impaciencia...

_Magnifico... sabia que se te ocurriría antes que a mí. Tienes razón, por mucha pasión que tenga por esto creo que debo hacerte caso, así lograremos nuestro cometido mas rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho yo solo. Ahora no creo que sea prudente ir, pero mañana plantearemos el plan... Gracias a nuestro encuentro este plan tiene forma, cada vez esta mas cerca el día de nuestra libertad._

_Gellert._

Le hubiera encantado que olvidara las cortesías y que él mismo trajera la respuesta, pero tenia razón, había que controlar esa pasión.

Apenas pudo dormir esa noche con lo emocionado que estaba, aun no salía el sol cuando se levanto y decidió aprovechar esa energía, termino en tiempo record sus deberes incluyendo su trabajo. Apenas hubo claridad en el día y ya tocaban la puerta de su casa, Gellert había pasado una noche parecida a la de Albus.

Esto es perfecto Albus, ya tenemos prácticamente todo listo

Aun nos quedan otros puntos – respondió tratando de mantener la compostura, pero igualmente emocionado – Debemos hacer el plan de acción. Bueno tengo algunas ideas de donde comenzar el viaje

¿Viaje?

La pregunta casi resonó por todo el lugar, Aberforth estaba al pie de la escalera mirándolo con recelo

¿Nuevamente haces planes? ¿Eso pretendías? ¿Deshacerte de mí para hacer tus panes? – reclamo amenazadoramente a su hermano

... no... – trato de explicarse

¿No que? ¿No eres hipócrita aparentando preocuparte por nosotros? Eres un egoísta Albus, no haces mas que pensar en ti y en tu gloria, para ti solo somos un estorbo

Las fuerzas y emoción que Albus había reflejado en sus ojos segundos antes se había evaporado, ahora se sentía pequeño ante los reclamos, no tenía como defenderse de ello, quizá porque eran verdad

Eso no es verdad – dijo firmemente Gellert – Es el mejor hombre que he conocido

Tu no tienes nada que decir – se volvió Aberforth hacia él – Desde que llegaste solo te has entrometido en nuestra vida – los ojos de él se tornaron llenos de ira, regreso sus reclamos a su hermano – Desde que este idiota esta aquí no ha hecho otra cosa que hacerte mas ausente en esta casa ¿y todo para que?

Para un bien mayor – dijo firmemente Gellert

A pesar de todo, Albus se sintió halagado por que él lo defendiera, este lo miro con firmeza sonriéndole, demostrándole que siempre lo apoyaría.

Aberforth lanzo un puñetazo directo a la mejilla de Gellert haciendo que perdiera su alarde de grandeza.

Esas son estupideces – reclamo

Ni tu ni nadie nos detendrá – respondió Gellert

_Accio Varita_ – conjuro Aberforth ignorando las reglas

Albus se alarmo ante el acto y tomo su varita para detenerlo pero su hermano ya había lanzado un hechizo contra Gellert

_Protego_ – respondió defendiéndose – No te conviertas en un obstáculo niño

Tú eres un maldito obstáculo en nuestra vida...

Aberforth volvió a disparar hechizos contra Gellert y este comenzó a hacer más que repelerlos.

_Descendo_ – grito Gellert disparando contra un librero haciéndolo caer hacia el chico

Vasta – grito Albus ente el duelo que se desarrollaba en su sala – _¡Experlliarmus! – _conjuro tratando de desarmar a su hermano pero este le repelió

¡Que esperas que haga! – grito Aberforth fuera de si - ¡¿Qué ignore como nos abandonaste nuevamente en cuanto te halagan?!

¡Yo nunca los desatenderé!

¡¿Qué pretendías hacer?! ¡¿Llevarte a Arianna a tu estúpido viaje?! ¡¿Cómo ibas a atenderla?! ¡TODOS LOS ESFUERZOS DE MI MADRE SE IRÍAN A LA BASURA Y TERMINARÍA RECLUIDA PARA SIEMPRE EN SAN MUNGO!

Un hechizo fue lanzado hacia Albus furiosamente por su hermano, provocando la molestia de Gellert que volvió a atacar a Aberforth. Sin darse cuenta, Albus ya estaba participando en la batalla, trataba de aturdir a alguno de los dos pero ellos se protegían o desviaban el hechizo.

El lugar comenzó a dejar ver los rastros del intercambio de hechizos, los muebles caídos u objetos destrozados yacían iluminados por los destellos de colores salientes de las varitas.

Albus experimentó nuevamente la frustración en su vida… ¿Por qué no podía lograr sus sueños sin lastimar a alguien? ¿Por qué no entendían que todo lo que hacia también era una mejora para el mundo?... ¿Por qué lo tenían que atar con sus sentimientos?

Si no sintiera en su corazón… todo seria más fácil…

El combate no pararía… tenia que hacer algo… los ataques se estaban convirtiendo en maleficios y sabía que cualquiera de ellos era capaz de acabar con su enemigo… Albus tenía que ponerse a la altura para inmovilizarlos…

Las invocaciones de protección eran cada vez más ante los ataques…

_Confringo_ – y se escuchaba una exposición

_Depulso_ – y Gellert salía disparado golpeando la pared

_Flipendo_ – Aberforth se precipitaba hacia atrás

_Relaskio_ – Ahora era Albus el que era impactado.

Un grito desgarrador les helo la sangre haciendo que se detuvieran, no habían tenido conciencia de su alrededor hasta ese momento… El terror volvió a pintarse en el rostro de Albus como hacia varios años…

Arianna yacía tirada en la entrada de la sala…

La escena congelo a los tres, se miraron confusos… Albus apenas y podía respirar… todos mantenían sus varitas en lo alto… y Arianna…

Corrió hacia ella tratando de levantarla… tratando de reanimarla… pero no había reacción, ya no había vida en ese cuerpo… Arianna estaba muerta.

Los pensamientos y sentimientos se aglomeraron en la cabeza de Albus… estaba muerta… era lo ultimo que quería, y… él pudo haberlo hecho…

¡TÚ! – grito fuera de sí Aberforth sujetando a Gellert y azotándolo contra la pared - ¡¿LA MATASTE?!

Grito entre acusando y preguntando, en su cara deformada por el odio se podía ver el dolor y el miedo. Albus también lo miro así… ¿Quién la había matado?

No pudo apartar la vista suplicante de él, necesitaba saber… no podría vivir con la duda, ¿Quién había errado dándole a ella? Gellert le regreso la mirada con pena y también con miedo…

No… no fue mi intención… fue… fue un accidente… - dijo al fin bajando la mirada… sin atreverse a ver a ninguno de los hermanos…

El dolor nuevamente inundo el corazón de Albus… no pudo hacer más que romper en llanto ante el cuerpo inerte de su hermana… no tuvo conciencia de que Gellert hizo lo mismo… no tuvo las fuerzas de detener a Gellert al escucharlo desaparecer del lugar…

Ya no había fuerzas… nuevamente la tragedia no le permitía continuar…

No se le permitía equivocarse… ni siquiera un poco… ni siquiera para soñar…

Notas de la escritora:

Ultimas aclaraciones, en la historia original, Bathilda es quien presenta a Gellert con Albus, pero aquí quise darle algo más espontaneo.

La carta que Albus manda a Gellert es la que aparece en el ultimo libro de Harry Potter, lo que yo me invente fue la contestación. Ademas de que no se especifica quien mata a Arianna, pero igual es como para darle un plus, y para abrirle el paso a Jenny a hacer una continuación…

Gracias por todo, solo me queda un epilogo para cerrar por completo esta historia.


	4. Chapter 4

EPILOGO

No daba crédito a lo que había pasado en esos días, se sentía como un fantasma, como un espectro que apenas se movía por inercia, como un Inferi de rostro pálido y adelgazado. Su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente prefería huir pero nuevamente no podía… su deber estaba ahí.

Nuevamente atado por la muerte, el funeral de Arianna.

No prestaba mucha atención a las condolencias que sus conocidos le otorgaban, nadie podía consolarlo.

No dejaba de repasar una y otra vez el suceso, la estúpida pelea que se desarrollo debido a sus sueños y proyectos… de no haber sido tan terco en querer seguir soñando con grandeza nada hubiera pasado.

Pero tampoco habría hecho ese lazo tan especial con él… la primera y quizá la única persona que llego a comprenderlo del todo, con quien sintió una conexión mágica que le hizo volver a sentir la esperanza… y ahora, no podría volver a verlo nunca.

Sentía que nunca tendría las fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos, porque a pesar de lo que había dicho el se sentía sumamente culpable, porque por haber permitido esa relación su hermana estaba muerta…

Sus sueños y sus proyectos habían destruido lo único que aun conservaba de su infancia, con esa muerte también terminaba la familia Dumbledore, Aberforth nunca le perdonaria... tampoco Albus se lo perdonaria a sí mismo.

Al sentirse tan solo, parado firmemente encabezando la ceremonia funebre, no pudo evitar voltear de reojo a mirar a quienes se encontraban tras de él.

Amigos, conocidos... no hacian una gran multitud, nadie los conocia realmente, y la unica persona que ingenuamente esperaba que estuviera tras de él como lo habia prometido no estaba.

A pesar de todo Albus tenia muchos deseos de ver a Gellert, sin importar lo que habia pasado, sin importar que habia confesado ser el que disparo a Arianna... sin importar nada, no podia dejar de pensar en él.

En él y todos sus planes, extrañaba sus platicas y sus planes de reunir las reliquias de la muerte, pero ni aunque estuviera ahi podria ser igual. No ahora con la sombra de lo que presisamente querian dominar... la muerte.

Albus aprendio duramente que era un hombre vulnerable ante la idea de poder y gloria, no habia querido verlo pero era verdad, apenas percibia cualquiera de estos y su razon se nublaba y sus pensamientos se centraban en la grandeza.

Era cierto... Por un bien mayor... pero lo habia enfocado mal, su madre se lo habia enseñado con el vivo ejemplo.

Estaba por terminar la ceremonia con el entierro de Arianna junto a la tumba de su madre cuando vio por primera vez a su hermano. Supuso que no se sentia capaz de estar presente estando él ahi.

Aberforth yo... – trato de decir algo para consolarlo

¿Tu que? – dijo friamente – ¿Lo lamentas?... eso espero, tambien era tu hermana – dijo acercandose cada vez mas hacia él mirandolo con más y más resentimiento - ¿Cuidaras de mi?... no gracias, no confiaria en ti ni una cabra... Eres el peor hermano del mundo... ¡Por tu culpa ella esta muerta!

Grito con todo su odio mientras impactaba a su hermano con un puñetazo que Albus no tuvo la intencion de detener, lo recibio con resignacion como parte de su castigo. La gente se alarmo ante el hecho pero este no paso a más.

Aberforth le dedico una ultima mirada de desprecio a Albus antes de marcharse. Albus no se atrevio a detenerlo, ni siquiera a mirarlo...

Se quedo unos momentos en el suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse, solo se incorporo con la ayuda de Elphias Doge su viejo amigo de la escuela que estaba alarmado por su nariz rota, pero Albus no sentía eso… lo único que sentía era su corazón destrozado… ya no había más.

El único consuelo que podía ver era que con su vida tenia la oportunidad de remediar los errores que había cometido. Que con su trabajo ayudara verdaderamente a mejorar la vida de todos, que con sus conocimientos aconsejaría a apoyaría a todos…

No más sueños de gloria… no más sueños de reconocimiento y admiración… no más egoísmos…

Solo trabajar verdaderamente por un bien mayor…

FIN


End file.
